The Power of Four
by bluegummiebear7
Summary: HarryPotterCharmed Crossover. Ginny is the great great great granddaugher of a charmed one. What happenes when Hogwarts is under attack and she has to summon the other great great great granddaughters of the charmed ones to help fight.
1. A Calling Card

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed

Chapter One

The Gryffindor's ran as fast as there legs could take them to the common room if it hadn't been for Snape holding them late then they could never had been able to hear the screams coming out of the great hall. Death eaters had attacked during dinner they reached the common room and sealed it. Every one was panicking except for one 6th year girl. Ginny Weasley ran up to her dorm and grabbed a chest from her trunk and ran back down to the common room.

"I have an idea but I will need you guys to back off and give me space." Ginny said.

"Ginny what are you talking about? We are under attack. Harry what are we going to do?" Ron her brother said franticly.

"Ron just back the hell off." She shouted. After that the Gryffindors gave her room.

She took out a feather and pointed it to the north. Then she took out a crystal and pointed it to the west. Then she took out a bowl and a bottle of water. She poured some water in the bowl and pointed it to the south. She then took out a candle and she raised it to her lips and she blew and that's when a flame appeared on the wick. She pointed that to the east.

"Ginny were did you learn to do that?" Ron demanded.

"Ron that's none of your concern."

"It is so I'm your brother."

"Ron not now we'll talk later." She then took out a dagger and made a deep slit down the palm of her hand.

"Ginny what the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron demanded some more.

"Ron I told you we would talk later." She squeezed as much blood as she could into the center of the diamond.

She then stood behind the candle and chanted.

_I call forth through space and time_

_The protectors of the Halliwell line_

_Fire calls to Water, Earth, and Wind_

_Mothers, Daughters, Sisters, and friends_

_Come to me, I summon thee_

_Bring to me the other three  
_

Ginny started glowing red.

"Ginny?" Ron said

"Ron shut up for a second would you."

Then a light appeared behind the water and Luna Lovegood appeared. She was glowing teal.

"Oh Ginny thank gods. I couldn't sound the alarm. There are over a 100 death eaters in the great hall. What are we going to do?" She asked

"We have to wait for the others to arrive."

Then the feather started floating and girl with short silver blonde hair appeared behind it she had cat like eyes. She was glowing yellow. She was wearing nothing but what looked like a guys button up shirt.

"Gin I heard the call what happened?" She asked.

Then about 2 seconds later the crystal started shining. Then a girl with short brown hair that rested on her shoulders and forest green eyes. She was glowing green. She was wearing jeans and a t-shit that said I have PMS and a gun what was your question again.

"Hey Firefly."

"Gin and Tonic what happened?" The silver blonde asked.

"No Maddie. I think the real question is what were you doing before you go called?" The brunette asked.

Holls." She said.

"Yeah Mads?" She asked.

"Bite me."

"Both of you stop now Luna what happened in the great hall when we got there we heard screaming."

"Well dinner was just starting and I was getting worried because Ginny wasn't there yet neither were the other 6th or 7th year gryffendors. Then we saw Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers stand up wands rose looking at something or more like someone's. We all looked over and saw about 100 death eaters wands raised as well. Most of the teachers got knocked out. It was cake for them afterwards.

"Ginny who are these people?" Her brother asked

"Well the brunette is Holly, and the blonde is Madison, and you already know Luna." Ginny said.

"Ginny you really have some explaining to do." Hermione Granger said "I mean you did wandless magic not a lot of witches and wizards can do that and if they can then they would have to really powerful." She aid.

"Fine you want answers fine. Hermione do you know who the Charmed Ones were?" Ginny asked her.

"Yeah they were the most power witches of all time. Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe. At first it was just Prue, Piper and Phoebe they produced the power of 3 then Prue was killed and they found there long lost Sister Paige. It was said that they all lived long lives but every women in there family is really powerful." She said with that all knowing grin on her face. Ginny really hated that look.

"Yeah well it's not the power of three any more but the power of four." Ginny said with all of them standing side by side.

A/N: Please Review and please don't be harsh


	2. Visions

Disclaimer: I don't own

Chapter Two

When she said that Hermione grasped and looked like she was going to faint Harry just looked shock and Ron well Ron wasn't taking it too well he had that look like he was about to pop a vain it would have been a funny sight to Ginny if she wasn't too worried about the teachers and students trapped in the great hall by death eaters so she just simply said.

"Ron this isn't the time for explanations we have to go help the people in the great hall. Maddy go up in my room and grab a pair of jeans. Ok." Madison ran up the stairs and two minutes was back in the common room. Then she and the three others ran out of the common room leaving stunned Gryffendors.

"So does anyone have a plan?" Madison asked.

"Yeah we barge in there and then Holly freezes." Ginny said.

"Anything else?" Holly asked.

"Well that's as far as I got. How about you Luna. Your in Ravenclaw isn't that were the smart people go got any suggestions?" Ginny asked.

"Well it really is quit simple. Holly freezes them. I call for there wands. Then we let Dumbledore take it from there." Luna said.

"No wonder the sorting hat put you in Ravenclaw." Holly said.

They stopped in front of the great hall.

"Wait what if they don't freeze like they are immune to it or something like that?" Holly asked.

"Well then heres what we are going to do. Holly try as hard as you can to protect the remaining Gryffendors. Luna you protect the Ravenclaws since there your house. Madison and I will try to get as many students in the other two houses out because frankly Hufflepuffs are much for bravery and Slytherens are not that friendly and some of them have parents in the death eater group." Ginny said addressing the group.

Ginny then nodded to Madison. Who waved her hand the Great Hall doors swung open. Ginny or the others weren't prepared for what they saw most of the teachers were bond and the students just looked shocked while the death eaters looked like they were waiting for something or more like someone.

The death eaters turned around and raised there wands. Holly then waved her hands and they all froze in place.

"DEATH EATER WANDS!" Luna shouted then a bunch of wands appeared at here feet. "BINDING SPELLS." She shouted again this time pointing her hands at the teachers. And then pointed the orbs at the death eaters who all fell to the ground.

"Did I mention that it sucks not having an active power?" Ginny said.

"Yeah but Gin unlike us you get to tell the future." Madison said all chipper like. Then she saw the look in Ginny's eyes.

"Gin?" Madison asked.

"Ginny?" Then Luna.

"Firefly what do you see?" Holly asked recognizing the vision look.

"Tom is coming and he is bringing more death eaters."

"Ok well then we stick to the plan. Right?" Madison said.

"Yes but we have something they don't." Holly said.

"And what's that?" Ginny asked with sarcasm.

"They element of surprise." Holly said like it was nothing.

A/N: I think I'll end it here please review I know this chapter is short but what can I say smallvile just came on.


	3. Summoning

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Chapter Three

Professor Snape looked at the four girls with disgust one Gryffindor 6th year one Ravenclaw 6th year and 2 other girls that did not go to this school they were the world hope. Gods help them. He also wondered if they would bind him like they did the other deatheaters.

"Miss. Weasley Miss. Lovegood could one of you please explain what is going on." He asked with a sneer.

"Severus maybe we should talk about this another time. Now Miss. Weasley what did you see?" He asked Ginny.

"Sir I just had a vision of Tom he is on his way here and he has about 10 more deatheaters I think that Luna binded most of them when she took the spells off the teachers and sent them on the frozen deatheaters." She explained. "Oh and Professor Snape I know your innocent." She said with a smile towards him.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I'm an impath. I know what your feeling you feel hate towards Tom and your afraid that we will bind you as well. I sense it" She said.

"And he didn't freeze." Holly said. "When I froze the deatheaters I concentrated on freezing everyone who was evil and you didn't freeze." She said.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Hey guys can we concentrate on Gin's vision and not on why Mr. I-need-to-wash-my-hair over there didn't freeze." Madison said. When she said this Snape growled.

"I have a feeling that were going to need more power then we have to defeat Voldermort." Luna said slightly flinching.

"What do you suggest?" Holly asked.

**5 minutes after explaining (You really didn't think I was going to tell you. Laughs evilly.)**

"You know I now take back everything I ever said about you being smart. And i think that everyone was right when they call you Loony" Ginny said to Luna.

"It's what we have to do." Luna said.

"Hey I'm in." Madison said holding up a duffle bag.

"Of course you are. You always do the crazy things." Holly said.

Just then the doors of the Great Hall burst open.

"He's here. Its now or never." Luna said.

"I'll do it." Madison said and she ran over to the Slytheren table. She figured the sons and daughters wont most likely be attacked. She cleared all the food off that was on it and pulled candles out of the bag and put them in a circle. She then lit them. She then pulled out the same dagger Ginny used to call them to here and put a slit down her own palm and put blood in the circle. All the while being watched by the Slytherens.

She then started chanting.

_**"Hear these words;  
hear my cry,  
Spirits from the other side.  
Come to me, I summon thee,  
Cross now the great divide**_

Just then 4 white lights appeared and took the shape of four women.

"Oh my god it worked." Madison whispered to herself.

"Who are you?" Prue asked.

"My name is Madison Trudeau." She said.

"Oh my god you're my......my........my great-great-great granddaughter" Prue said in shock.

"You got that right." Madison said with a smirk.

"But how when." Phoebe asked.

"Um....can we talk about this later we need your help." Madison said.

**While Madison was summoning and her conversion. **

Voldermort and his deatheaters entered wands raised. They started shooting spells.

Luna, Ginny and Holly took fighting stances.

"Ready?" Holly asked.

"Ready." Ginny and Luna replied.

They ran forward and started throwing punches at the deatheaters. Just when Ginny thought things were going there way she spotted Luscious Malfoy heading for the Slytheren table but not for Madison but to his son.

She took off running to him.

Draco Malfoy watched as his father walked towards him. He knew that his father would never accept him and now was his chance to finally show the world that he was nothing like his father. He grinned when his father stepped up in front of him.

"You should have joined the dark lord when you had the chance." The senior Malfoy said to his son when smirked evilly.

"You tried to make me into a carbon copy of you but then you found out that I didn't want to become and evil maniac who is the lap dog of a man who will amount to nothing." Draco said.

Luscious Malfoy picked his son up by the neck and started chocking him. Draco was thinking the whole time he was running out of air that if he died at least he didn't have to serve under the dark bastered.

All of a sudden Luscious dropped his son to the floor and his eyeballs rolled back inside his head. There were two hands on the side of his head with static coming off of them. Just then Luscious dropped to the floor dead and there was Ginny Weasley levitating 2 feet off the ground in front of him. Ginny then levitated back to the ground and ran behind a table closely followed by Draco. He heard the sound of her puking and he walked over to her and held her hair back for her.

When she was done she just looked at him in shock.

"Thank you." She said.

"I should be thanking you." He said with a grin. Ginny just nodded in reply.

"Wizards dept says that I owe you." He said.

"I have to go. We can talk wizard's dept later." She then ran towards the Slytheren table were the girl with short blonde hair was.

"Madison." Ginny yelled to her cousin.

"Ginny we to find Luna and Holly then we have to get to Voldermort." Madison said behind her were the four charmed ones.

"Got it." She then took off running followed by the others she came up beside Holly and Luna.

"Oh my gods Luna look it worked." Holly screamed. Holly then froze a deatheater running towards them.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were now in corporal form and each had a potion in there hands.

They saw Voldermort fighting off Dumbledore. They ran straight towards them. Then they said the spell.

_**Patricia, Penelope  
Melinda, Astrid, Helena  
Laura and Grace  
Halliwell Witches stand strong beside us  
Vanquish this Evil from time and space**_

Voldermort heard them and before they could throw the potions he fled the great hall and went back to what ever hole he crawled out of soon followed by his lapdogs.

A/N: Please Review.


	4. Qustions and Anwsers

**Disclaimer: I don't own I wish I did but I don't so I'm just going to have to get the hell over it. **

**Chapter Four**

After Voldermort had fled the castle. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all in corporal form followed by Holly, Madison, Luna, and Ginny closely followed by Draco Malfoy followed Dumbledore to his office to have a 'small' talk.

When they reached the stone gargoyle Dumbledore said the password "Reese's Peanut butter cup"

They the spiral stair case appeared. When they walked down to his office Luna, Holly, Madison and Ginny took a couch. While Draco stood by Ginny's side. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige also choose to stand while the others sat in chairs.

"Now girls if you please explain." Dumbledore said.

"Well we better start from the beginning." Luna said.

"I guess I'll go first since I'll be the most hardest to explain." Madison said.

"As most of you know my name is Madison Trudeau. My grandfather was Adam Trudeau. Prue and Andy's son." Madison said.

"Prue when did you have a son." Phoebe asked.

"It was back in collage. Before I met Roger and Andy didn't know. No one besides me and the people at the hospital knew. I put him up for adoption I was young and scared and I didn't know what to do." Prue said now in tears.

"Aw hunny you could have come to us." Piper said putting her arm around her.

"As I said I was scared. Madison please continue." Prue said getting a hold of herself.

"Well up until I was born there had only been boys in the family and they never came into her full charmed powers they just went to Salem's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"But what about Wyatt and Chris they had powers?" Piper asked.

"We think that they had special powers because they were half whitelighter." Holly said.

"Well then I came into my powers when I was young my parents really had no clue what to do they thought maybe I was just showing magic signs early but then it became the same power over and over again they sent to me magic school like normal witches and wizards do then when I was looking over my heritage I saw something I was related to the charmed ones and was the only girl in Prue's line for many generations then I noticed something else 3 other girls in this generation. By that time I was starting to astral project and so I decide to contact the others and we met. Ginny you take it from her." Madison said.

"Ok well my name is Ginerva Weasley and I'm Phoebe's great-great-great granddaughter and I found out when my father told me. See there was only one other female before me and after Phoebe her name as Maria that's how I got the name Weasley instead of Briggs." She then saw Phoebe shudder when she said that but she continued.

"Maria was the keeper of the Book of Shadows and I found it the summer after my third year under a lose floor bored in my room at the burrow. Then I got the owl from Madison explaining who I was and what kind of power I had I mean I saw a few things and I also felt that the tournament was a bad idea. Luna your turn." Ginny finished.

"Well I'm Luna Lovegood Paige's great-great-great granddaughter. There was also one other girl in my family named Dawn, Kind of ironic isn't it Dawn and Luna. Anyway off subject when I came to Hogwarts I made friends with Ginny instantly and we both knew something was different about each other when I told Ginny about my power in 4th year and she showed me the Book of Shadows we also both got the same letter. Holly your turn." Luna said.

"My name is Holly Wyatt and I'm Piper's great-great-great granddaughter and well it's kind of obvious I really don't have to tell my story I'm Chris great-great granddaughter and well Madison contacted me and so we all decided to meet up at the hogshead in hogsmeade because not a lot of people from school go there so one night we snuck out and just talked all night. Ginny had brought the book and we found a spell in there to contact each other if anything went wrong and about twice a week we get together and just talk about our lives and lineage. It turns out we are all distant cousins." Holly finished.

"That's a lot to take in at once it was just a shock to found out Prue had a kid. But meeting our great-great-great granddaughter is a lot to take in I can imagine what Melinda felt." Phoebe said.

**  
**

**2 hours later**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had gone back to the sprit world and Holly and Madison went back to there respected schools in the U.S. Ginny and Draco walked out of the headmasters office in silence. Dumbledore had the teachers stay so they could talk about 'school issues' and that just left Ginny and Draco to walk alone.

"Well Weasel it seems like I owe you." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Don't think twice about it Ferret. It's my job to protect the innocent." Ginny said.

"Hey Weasel Jr. who do you think your calling innocent?" He asked.

"No matter how hard you try to play it off at that moment you were an innocent."

"Yeah well job or no job I still owe you no matter how much it sores me." Malfoy told her.

"I really can't think of anything I want right now." She said with a shrug.

He then slammed her up against the wall and put his mouth up against her ear.

"You know maybe I can help take that precious virginity away for you." He said. She could feel him grinning in her ear. She grinned back.

"Hate to break it to you Ferret but I'm no virgin." She said and then smirked when he pulled a way shocked.

He then leaned forward again and captured her lips with his. She didn't know how to respond to that. It was Draco Malfoy. Slytheren Prince Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy brothers worst enemy well besides Tom. Draco Malfoy the one who had the body of a god. Draco Malfoy who was snogging her in the middle of the bleeding hallway.

When she felt his tongue against her mouth she gave him entry and he gently massaged her tongue with his. Then they heard a coughing sound behind them. They both sprung apart and there stood Hermione Granger.

"Damn." Draco heard Ginny whisper.

"Bloody hell Granger what are you doing here?" He asked.

She ignored his question. "Ginny what are you doing with Malfoy?" She asked even though she probably already knew the answer to that.

"Um.................Having him snog me in the middle of the hallway." She said with an innocent look.

"Oh wait till your brother hears about this." She then turned on her heal and took off in the direction she came.

"Shit." Was all Ginny said and Draco just grinned.

'What are you grinning at?" She asked.

"You and how you tried to look all..........." He was cut off by her tongue being down his throat. When she pulled away she was grinning.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Oh just figured you want something to remember me by. Because when my brother attacks you tomorrow at breakfast I really don't want to be seen kissing a dead corpse." She said and then walked down the hallway towards were Granger was headed.

A/N: Please Review.


	5. Padma and Pavati Patil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed**

**Chapter Five**

Ginny ran as fast as her legs could take her so that she could catch up to Hermione but no luck as she saw the portrait of the fat lady she knew she was too late. She took a deep breath and said the password and tried to sneak in a quietly as possible. No luck there either.

"GINERVA MILANDIA WEASLEY." She heard Ron yell.

"Oh great." She muttered under her breath

"WHAT THE BLOODLY HELL WERE YOU DOING SNOGGING FERRET BOY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY?" Ron was out of control now. He looked like he was going to pop a vain. He really needs to get that under control.

"Um........snogging ferret boy in the middle of the hallway." She said stating the obvious.

"Ginny you're fraternizing with the enemy and what was all that stuff you were doing with the candles and the knife and who were those girls?" He said.

"First off I can fraternize with whoever the hell I want and two if you want answers about the girls and the spell I did ask dad he'll most likely explain it better then me." Ginny said walking up to her room.

About five minutes later she heard Ron's attempts to get up the stairs stop. But then Hermione walked into her dorm.

"What?" Ginny asked Hermione more then a little bit annoyed.

"Ginny I'm sorry I had to tell Ron but it was for your own good." She said in her all knowing voice.

"Oh really tell me Hermione how was it for my own good?" Ginny asked her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"He's a Malfoy." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world she so didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Gods Hermione just get out I'm tired and I really don't feel like a lecture right now so just sod off." Ginny said pulling the hanging around her bed shut.

Hermione just walked out of the room in a huff. Ginny sat up all night and just thought. Maybe they were right she was with the enemy but not really just a kiss or two. Who really cares its not like it was really going to happen again. Just as she drifted off to sleep she felt someone shacking her and looked up to see one of her room mates.

"Come on Ginny you don't want to be late for breakfast you have half and hour." Her room mate said walking out of the room.

Ginny got up and quickly got into the shower. She then grabbed her school robes and got dressed. She was putting her tie on just as he entered the great hall and was met with silence. The kind of silence you meet when you know people are talking about you. Luna then walked up to her.

"Yeah it was the same for me when I walked in but I left and figured I'd wait out here for you." She said in a sad voice.

"Yeah I guess the secrets out." Ginny said with a smile.

"Yeah well I think you have it the worst everyone saw you kill Lucius Malfoy and safe Draco Malfoy not to mention the rumors about you snogging younger Malfoy in the hallway." Luna said with a smirk.

"Yeah well what can I say?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"Hey do you want to just skip breakfast in the great hall and head to the kitchens. Hopefully Dumbledore will have made an announcement by then." Luna said with a smile.

"Sure thing." Ginny said while linking her arm through Luna's.

**  
**

**30 minutes later. Charms Hallway**

"Well look if it isn't the Weasel and the Looney." Luna and Ginny heard a voice behind them. When they turned around they saw the Patil twins.

"What do you two want?" Ginny asked in an annoyed voice.

"You two got our parents put in Azkaban last night." Padma screeched.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about the only people who went to Azkaban last night are deatheaters." Ginny said in shock.

"Exactly Weasel. And were here to make sure you and Looney Lovegood pay for that." Pavati said with an evil smirk.

At that moment the twins lunged at them. Pavati going for Ginny and Padma going for Luna. All for starting rolling around on the floor for about five minutes getting in punches when ever they could.

Just then the twins got the upper hand and both started choking Luna and Ginny and just then they were both flown backwards off of them. A guy came running down the hallway followed by three girls.

"Lovegood, Weasley are ok both ok." They looked up and saw the face of Blaise Zabini. The dark haired Slytheren helped them up.

A/N: Short I know but what can I say I'm tired get over it next one will be longer I promise. Please Review


	6. Don't Mess With A Charmed One

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**Chapter Six**

Ginny and Luna looked up to the face of Blaise Zabini Pansy Parkinson, Parker Wetmore, and Catherine Kelly. All Slytherens.

"Yeah were fine. Well at least I am. Luna how about you?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Yeah Ginny I'm fine you know me I heal fast." She said with a smile.

"I think we should be thanking you." Ginny said to Blaise.

"Yeah you could have let them beat the shit out of us. Why didn't you." Luna asked.

"Because you saved us all yesterday night." Pansy said.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Don't you see? You took out our deatheater parents which means that with them gone them we no longer have to become deatheathers and serve the Dark Lord." Parker said.

"Slytheren owes you a great dept and with people like the Patil twins then we are going to do the best we can to protect you like you did to protect us." Catherine said.

"Guys you really don't have to do that its our job to protect the innocent." Luna said.

"Oh shit were going to be late for charms." Ginny said grabbing Luna's arm and pulling her down the hall.

"Thanks." Luna called after them.

**  
  
During Charms**

"Dude pinch me because I think I'm dreaming." Luna said to Ginny.

"We are so not dreaming. I can't believe four freaking Slytherens just saved our asses." Ginny said.

"Do you think they were serious?" Luna asked.

"I have no clue but right now I really don't care anything to get my brother away from me." Ginny said.

"What do you have next?" Luna asked Ginny.

"Advanced Potions with the 7th years. How about you?"

"Herbology with Hufflepuff." Luna said.

"That should be fun." Ginny said.

"Yeah I still don't see how you got into Advanced Potions?" Luna dreamily.

"MISS. LOVEGOOD. MISS. WEASLEY ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?" Professor Flitwick yelled.

"Yes Professor." Ginny said.

"Well Miss. Weasley what did I just say." He said.

"Um......Um.......Um.......I have no clue." Ginny said blushing.

"I thought so and as much as it pains me. 25 points from Gryffindor. And same goes for Ravenclaw." Flitwick said and then went back to his lesson.

"Damn it." Luna muttered under her breath.

"Can say that again."

"You are dismissed." Professor Flitwick said.

Ginny and Luna both picked there stuff up and walked out in the corridor.

"Bye Gin I'll see you in History of Magic." Luna said walking the opposite way and Ginny turned around and walked towards the dungeons.

**  
**

**Dungeons**

Ginny was walking and she could feel people's eyes on her and the whispers. She didn't give them the satisfaction of her looking and glaring at them. She just concentrated on what was in front of her.

When she was about 20 feet from the potions classroom. She heard something that made he blood run cold.

"I heard she got the powers from the chamber of secrets. She was the heir of Slytheren you know." She heard Pavati Patil say to Lavender Brown.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey Patil don't get your bloody knickers in a twist because your parents were taken to Azkaban last night." Ginny said to Pavati.

"You little slut." Pavati said "I should have killed you when I had the chance this morning your just lucky that Zabini showed up or you wouldn't be here right now." She screeched.

"No Pavati your wrong. The only reason that Luna and me held back when you and your sister attacked us this morning is because its our job to protect the innocent and not punish the guilty. That is why you're still standing here." Ginny said and turned to leave.

"What about poor Lucius Malfoy." She said with a sneer.

"I did what I had to protect an innocent." Ginny said.

"You're calling Draco Malfoy and innocent?" Pavati said with a laugh.

"More innocent then you. I think your just really sore about what went on with Dean." Ginny said with another smirk.

"You stupid whore."

Pavati lunged at Ginny put this time Ginny was ready. She levitated about three feet into the air and watched as Pavati land hard on her stomach below her.

"How.........How did you do that. You never used a wand." Pavati said shocked.

"Patil you should learn never to fuck with a charmed one." When Ginny said that her fist connected with Pavati's face. Ginny then walked into the Potions class room and took her seat.

A/N: Please Review.


	7. You should be

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: Please Review

Chapter Seven

Ginny hadn't seen Malfoy since the night before and it had been nagging her all day about what her brother might have done to him. She found out during lunch that day. She saw Luna waiting outside the great hall doorway for her.

"Do you just want to head down to the kitchens?" she asked.

"No Luna were going to have to face them then sometime." Ginny said with a sigh.

"I really don't know we can just not go to lunch." Luna said with a smile.

"The Weasel's right Lovegood." Malfoy said from behind them. Ginny turned around to see Malfoy sporting a black eye.

"Nice shiner Malfoy my brothers work." She said with a sweet smile.

"No of course not." Malfoy said with an innocent smirk.

"Oh really then what happened?" Ginny asked.

"I….I fell." He said.

"Yeah right into my brothers fist, but nice job trying to play it off." Ginny said with a smirk.

"You know Weasel your too smart for your own good." Malfoy said running a finger down her spine making her shiver.

"You know that dept we were talking about?" Ginny said.

"Yeah." Malfoy said loving the effect he was having on her.

"You repaid it." She said with a shiver.

"Oh and how's that?" He asked.

"Some of your friends bailed me and her out of a tricky situation this morning." Luna said as she grabbed Ginny and walked into the great hall.

"Since when are your friends with Malfoy?" She asked shocked.

"Since he kissed me outside of Dumbledore's office." Ginny said and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

She sat down next to Colin.

"So heard with a you did last night care to explain." He said with a smile.

"Not right at the moment but come find me later tonight and I'll tell you what I can." She said with a smile.

She looked at Harry as he sat down next to her.

"So Gin I was wondering if you and I could hang out tonight" he said putting his arm around her shoulders.

Ginny tried shoving his arm but it wouldn't budge.

"Sorry Harry busy." She said.

"Oh but I really wanted to talk to you." He said making a puppy dog face. Ginny used her empathic abilities and found that talking was the last thing on his mind. She then looked over at Draco.

"Sorry Harry not tonight." She grabbed an apple and walked out.

As she was walking she kept hearing footsteps behind her. When she looked over her shoulder she saw no one there. She continued walking and still heard them. She then felt herself being slammed against the wall. She looked up and saw that Draco was the one who had her up against the wall.

"I told you Malfoy your dept is repaid you no longer have to continue talking to me." She said with a smirk.

"Maybe I don't want to." He started kissing her neck. They heard a grasp behind them.

"Bloody hell." Draco said then bites her neck one more time before looking up into the face of Padma Patil.

"I thought it was strange that Slytherins would protect a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw. Wait until I tell your brother about this there is going to be hell to pay." She said leaning against the wall with a smug look on her face.

"Look Patil you're going to keep your mouth shut or it wont be there in the morning." Draco said.

"Don't threaten me Malfoy." She said now angry. "I'm going to tell whoever I want about you and the little slut." She said.

Ginny then took out a knife and throw it her. It land right by her ear on the wall.

"Nice shot Weasel." Malfoy said.

"What are you talking about Ferret I missed." Ginny said with an evil smirk.

Malfoy just laughed. Padma paled ever so slightly. Ginny walked up to her.

"Tell me Padma are you scared." She said.

"N-no." Was all Padma could get out.

"Well you should be." Ginny then slammed her hand against the wall and watched as she flinched. She then pulled the knife out and walked away, followed by Draco.


	8. Can't get you out of my head

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed.

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers.

Chapter Eight

Can't get you out of my head

**Dungeons **

Luna was on her way to Potions trying not to think of Blaise Zabini. For some odd reason she couldn't get him out of her head. She was so lost out in space she didn't hear her name being called from behind her. She felt a tap on her shoulder and with a yelp she orbed in spot. (A/N: the orb think that Paige does when she orbs for 2 seconds and then reappears.) She turned around and saw Pansy behind her.

"Don't ever sneak up on someone like that again." Luna said.

"I have been calling your name for the past 5 minutes." Pansy said.

"Really I must have been in my own little world." Luna said.

"No problem I just wanted to see if you wanted to walk to potions together." She asked.

"But aren't you a 7th year." Luna asked confused.

"Yeah but I failed Potions last year so I have to take 6th year potions over again." She said with a smile it didn't seem to faze her at all.

"Oh I'm sorry." Luna said.

"Don't be its not like it's your fault." She said linking her arm with Luna's and starting walking to the Potions classroom. Luna was still getting used to the Slytherins being nice to her.

When they entered Snape wasn't glaring at her as he normally did but he just looked at her with a blank expression on his face. Pansy lead Luna over to her table and sat down motioning for Luna to do the same. When Luna sat down she looked over at the Ravenclaw side of the room and realized that they were glaring at her.

"It's because of the Patils." Pansy told her.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked confused.

"Well Pavati and Padma having been spreading horrid rumors about you and Weasley." Pansy said.

"Do I want to know?" Luna asked.

"I think your better off not knowing." Pansy said with a smile and a glare toward the Ravenclaw side.

"It can't be all that bad." Luna said.

"I think we should pay attention. Don't want me to fail Potions twice do you." Pansy said changing the subject.

* * *

**Outside**

Blaise sat through his Care of Magical Creatures class thinking about Lovegood. He didn't know why but he couldn't get her curly blonde hair and blue eyes out of his mind and she had improved a lot when she dropped her glasses during her 5th year. When he heard the rumors about her and the littlest Weasley he just wanted to kill the Patils. He didn't know why maybe he just wanted to repay them for what they did that night in the great hall. He was also thinking about that morning at breakfast.

_Flashback_

_Blaise had been sitting at the Slytherin table eating his breakfast when Draco came over and sat down next to him. "Blaise we have to have meeting in the Common room about what happened last night." Draco said when Blaise looked at him he saw that Draco had a black eye but he was smart enough not to comment on it. _

"_Sure no problem." Blaise said. _

"_But until tonight I want you to keep an eye on Weasley and Lovegood." He said he also looked at Catherine, Pansy, and Parker when he said this._

"_Good eye or bad eye?" Catherine asked._

"_Good I want you to make sure no harm comes to them." Draco said it wasn't a request but more like an order._

"_Why?" Parker asked._

"_Because you idiot they did us all a huge favor last night." Draco said._

"_What was that?" Pansy asked but she already know the answer. _

"_They kept us from getting the mark." Draco said and stood up to head to his next class._

"_We better go to we have Transfiguration." Blaise said standing up the 3 girls followed. _

_As they were walking down the hallway they heard a screams and took off running to see what the commotions was. They got to the Charms Hallway and saw Luna and Ginny fight Padma and Pavati. The Patil twins got the upper hand and started strangling them. When Blaise muttered a stunning spell at them and the twins were knocked unconscious._

_End of Flashback_

The bell sounded for the end of class and Blasie headed for the Slytherin meeting.


	9. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed.

A/N: Please Review

Chapter Nine

Draco was standing at the head of the Slytherin Common room when he saw that he had the whole houses attention he started to speak.

"My fellow housemates you all know what happened last night and you know that thanks to Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood that we no longer have to suffer because of our parents mistakes." Draco paused as there were a bunch of cheers.

"No it has come to my attention that some people in this school want to do them harm for what they did." When Draco said this there was a bunch of booing.

"Now do you really want to let those lapdogs of the dark lord harm those who saved us from a miserable fate?'" Draco asked there was an outburst of no's.

"I think that we should do everything in our power to protect them. I want at least 2 Slytherins with them at all times." Draco said and there was a nodding of heads.

"I would also like to announce the new relationship between me and Ginny Weasley." When he said this there were a bunch of grins.

A/n: I know really really short but step dad wants me to get off. Next one will be much much longer I promise.


	10. Having a talk with ron

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed

A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews.

Chapter Ten

HAVING A TALK WITH RON

Ginny was lying down on one of the couches in the Gryffindor Common room that night when she heard the portrait open and Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked in.

"Ginny I just got a letter from dad telling me that it's not his job to explain things to me about you and that frankly it's none of my business what goes on in your life." Ron said outraged

"Well Ron I hate to tell you this but dad's right." Ginny said.

"Ginny can you just please explain what happened last night?" Harry asked.

"Fine if the Golden Trio wants me to answer questions then maybe they should start asking some." Ginny said.

"I don't like that attitude. You guys know this is all Malfoys' fault right." Ron said turning towards the others.

"Ginny what did you mean last night when you said that was a power of four?" Hermione asked.

"Well I found out a few years ago that Ron and me are descendents of Phoebe Halliwell one of the Charmed ones on Dad's side that is." Ginny said and smirked when Ron paled.

"Well how come Ron doesn't have any powers?" Harry asked.

"Because it's the women in our family that have the charmed magic." Ginny said.

"How does Looney Lovegood fit into all this?" Ron asked.

"Ron I wouldn't insult her if I were you after all she is our cousin." Ginny said with a grin.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Luna is the descendent of Paige Halliwell." Ginny said.

"And the other two are kin of the other charmed ones I take it." Hermione said.

"Yup now if you would excuse me I am awfully tired." Ginny said and got up and walked up the girls stairs.

**

* * *

**

The next morning Ginny walked out of the Portrait and saw Crabbe, and Goyle waiting for her.

"What are you two doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Draco's orders to come and escort you to breakfast." One of them grunted Ginny didn't know which one.

"Really and why is that?" Ginny asked as she started walking towards the Great Hall.

"Because you saved us all the other night." Crabbe said.

"God don't start that again it was nothing." Ginny said.

"Well Draco ordered that there are to be at least 2 Slytherins with you and Lovegood at all times." Goyle said.

"Oh did he?" Ginny said getting frustrated.

"Yeah he sent us because were his most experienced in fighting to protected you." Crabbe said with pride.

"Really I wonder why that is." Ginny said.

"Because you're his girl." Goyle said.

"I'm his what?" Ginny screamed stopping dead in her tracks.

"Yeah he told us all last night to extra eye on you because he has taking a liking to you." Crabbe explained.

"That bastered!" Ginny exclaimed now in a hurry to get to the great hall.

A/n: Please Review and try not to be two harsh


	11. I think he just said come kick my ass

Disclaimer: I so don't own

A/N: Thanks for all those who reviewed and sorry this took so long.

Chapter Eleven

I think he just said come kick my ass

Ginny walked into the great hall followed by Crabbe and Goyle. She walked up to the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy us. Talk now." She said.

"Did you know you look really hot when you talk like Tarzan?" He said. Following her out of the great hall.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why, because you told everyone we were dating." She said.

"Oh yeah I was going to talk to you about that." He said.

"Really. Well you should have." She said.

"Gin I told them that so that they would protect you more." He said.

"Don't lie to me." She said.

"What how do you know I'm lying to you." He said.

"Hello impath here." She said. "Why can't you just say? Ginny I told them that so hoping it would be true."

"Ginny I told them that hoping that you would hear it and it would become true." He said.

"Yeah why couldn't you have just said that I mean…….wait what?" She said looking up at him.

"For some odd reason I like you."

"I like you too." She said. Kissing him

"So has it come true" He asked.

"I'd say so." She said with a smile.

* * *

After breakfast Draco and Ginny were walking down the hall together when Michael Corner walked up to them.

"So tell me Malfoy what's it like having your girlfriend fight for you?" He asked and then walked away laughing.

"What did he say?" Blaise said walking up to them.

"I think just said come kick my ass." Draco said. Kissing Ginny good bye and walking away with Blaise.

"Draco no." Ginny called after him. "Bloody hell." Ginny muttered when he didn't stop.

* * *

Ginny then ran to look for Luna she found her in the library.

"Luna we have a problem." She said.

"Demon?" She asked standing up.

"No. Guys. Hurry." They ran out of the library having the yells of the librarian after them.

"I'm trying to sense were there is fighting in the castle." Ginny said closing her eyes." The court yard. Come on." She said taking off running.

* * *

"Corner what the hell is your problem." Draco said.

"I really don't like that your dating my ex." He said.

"Oh really and why is that." Blaise said coming up and standing next to Draco.

"Because everyone in this school knows I've been trying to tap that since the beginning of the year." He said.

"God man if she hasn't given it up to you already then she isn't going to give it up to you now." Blaise said.

"Zabini has a point." Ginny said from behind them.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"We are here to make sure you don't do something stupid like kill him." She said.

"Who's we." Blaise asked.

"Me." Luna said from behind them.

"Do you two do everything together?" Blaise asked.

"Pretty much." She said.

"Does that include going to Hogsmeade together" He said.

"No why you asking?" Luna said with a smile.

"Yup." He said with a grin.

"Only if you let poor Michael go." Luna said.

"Draco let him go." Blaise said instantly.

"What? Come on after what he just said about my girlfriend."

"Draco this is probably the only chance I'll get just let him go." He said.

"Fine but he starts with me again he wont be so lucky." Draco said walking over to Ginny and grabbing her hand and walking away.

"Can I walk you to class?" Blaise asked.

"Sure why not." She said. And they walked away.

A/N: I know Draco and Blaise may seem kind of OOC but just wait. Please review.


	12. You just had to pull a Pheobe and Paige

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: I don't own

Chapter Twelve

Blaise and Luna walked out to the green house for her Herbology class.

"You really should go I don't want you to be late for Potions." She said.

"You really should lighten up." He said.

"In my line of work you really don't have time to lighten up." She said.

"You mean like stopping death eaters?" He asked.

"No I mean like the demons and stuff." She said.

"What do you mean Demons?"

"Well take Barbos for instants." She said.

"You mean the demon of fear?"

"Yeah he has had a grudge against the women in my family for centuries and every Friday the 13th I have to stay away from small closed in spaces." Luna said.

"You're claustrophobic?" He asked.

"Yup, and I can be called away to go demon chasing any minute." She said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Like now for instance." She said nodding behind them.

Then turned around and there stood Madison.

"How did she?" Blaise asked confused.

"Astro-projecting. I need to go get Ginny. Bye." Luna said.

"C-ya later."

She then orbed away.

* * *

Draco and Ginny were walking to Potions together when Luna orbed in front of them.

"Luna what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know Madison came and said we were needed you know how her Astro-projecting don't last that long." Luna said.

"Draco can you go to Dumbledore and tell him that we had to go to Madison and Holly." Ginny said.

"Of course." He said.

"Luna orbed me up to my room so I can get the book." Ginny told her.

When they got there Ginny grabbed the Book of Shadows. They then orbed to Magic School.

"Madison what happened?" Luna asked.

"It's Holly she's been taken." Madison said with tears in her eyes.

"What!" Ginny and Luna exclaimed

"Deatheaters took her. Right off the school grounds." Madison said.

"I thought that you can't be attacked here?" Luna said.

"Yah well apparently you can stand on the outside and shoot spells in." She said.

"So what are we going to do?" Ginny asked.

"I have no clue."

They then felt a pull on them and the next thing they knew they were in a cage.

* * *

**Unknown Place**

Holly sat in a cage somewhere underground.

'I can call the others to me and we can figure a way out of this cage.' Holly thought.

"Words of the witches wise.

Course unseen across the sky

Come to me I call you near

Come to me and settle here

Cross now the great divide." She said.

Madison, Ginny, and Luna appeared next to her.

"Tell me you didn't just a pull a Phoebe and Paige and call us into a cage. Where magic doesn't work." Madison said taking in her surroundings.

"My bad. I knew I should have paid attention in History of Magic." Holly said.

"So you decided that we should all die together." Madison yelled.

"Maddy stop. Yelling isn't going to solve anything." Luna said.

"Yeah well what do you suppose we do?" Ginny asked.

"We wait." Luna said sitting down.


	13. I was only gonna taste it

Disclaimer: I Don't own

Chapter Thirteen

"Wait! Wait for what nobody know were here." Madison exclaimed.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Ginny said leaping up.

"What. What is it. Firefly what happened?" Holly asked.

"Vison. Madison you can open the cadge door." She said with a smile.

"What?" She asked.

"Ok cadge doesn't let outside magic in. It also doesn't work with Holly's powers so we assumed it didn't work for any of ours. Let's see Holly's powers are orbing which Luna has as well, Freezing things, and the whole blowing up thing. Now since I really don't have an active power. That leaves it up to you." Ginny said.

Madison walked up to the front of the cadge and waved her hand. The cadge door flow off and hit the walk across the room.

"Someone is bound to have heard that." Luna said hoping down from the cadge next to Madison followed Holly and Ginny.

"Try orbing us out." Madison said.

Luna and Holly tried but nothing happened.

"What do they have this whole fucking place censored so that no one can orb in or out." Holly said.

"Tom must have knew she was going to find a way out of that cadge so her only way out of here is through the front door." Luna said.

"Great now I'm useless." Holly exclaimed.

"Hey just because you don't have an active power doesn't mean you can't use your wand." Ginny said pulling out her own. Holly did the same thing from the secret spot in her robes.

"Shh I think I hear something." Luna said.

"Or someone." Madison said.

"Quick behind here." Ginny said.

"Eww what is this stuff." Holly said pointing to the goo on the wall.

"Whatever you do don't touch it." Luna said.

"No I was only gonna taste it." Madison said.

"Very funny." Luna said glaring at her.

"I think the coast is clear." Luna said.

"I don't think so." A voice said from behind them. Madison was grabbed from behind. Ginny turned around and there stood Bellatreix Black.

"Black." Ginny exclaimed.

"No you wouldn't want to leave so soon now would you." She said with a smirk.

"Come on girls four of us and one of her" Madison said trying to pull free.

"Maddy no this place is crawiling with death eaters." Holly said.

"That's right now if you don't want her brains blown to bits you better follow me." She said and started walking up steps.

"Hey guys does this place look familier to you?" Ginny asked.

"Come on girls four of us and one of her" Madison said trying to pull free.

"Maddy no this place is crawiling with death eaters." Holly said.

"That's right now if you don't want her brains blown to bits you better follow me." She said and started walking up steps.

"Hey guys does this place look familiar to you?" Ginny asked.

"The ruins of Halliwell manor." Luna said. "I guess were not underground after all."

"The woogie." Ginny said with a shudder," Anyone remember that spell."

"Oh god there going open the…" Luna said

"Yup." Madison said.

"Shut it you." Bella said pulling on her arm.

"Ow god when I get out of this I'm going to beat you down so hard its going to make your whole fucked up family hurt." Madison said.

She took them into what looked like a throne room with a hooded figure standing in the middle of the room. All the while Luna kept muddering something under her

"Wow Tom love what you've done with the place." Ginny said.

"Miss. Weasley jokes even right before death." Tom hissed at her.

"Bring it baby we ain't afraid of you." Madison said.

"I can orb. I can orb." Holly yelled.

"What." Tom exclaimed

"Good thing I know most of the spells in the spells in The Book of Shadows my heart. That spell you cast has a counter bye now." Luna said orbing them out of there.

A/N: Please Review


	14. Second thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: I know that I really never do shout outs but I thought that I would try it out and if I like it I'll do it again.

charmedsisters: They call Voldermort Tom because of what happened to Ginny in the Chamber and she fells for comfortable calling him Tom and so the others call him Tom for her benefit. She also realizes by calling him Tom that he really grows up to be Lord Voldermort and that helps her with the trauma.

kinky-chica: Thanks for your Review

Chapter Fourteen

When they landed at Hogwarts they took off running for Dumbledore's office.

"Luna that was great how did you know about that spell." Holly said.

"Well I like to study and it turned out I happen to study the book and I came across a spell that keeps people from orbing so I figured the counter." She said with a smile.

"Ok Luna I love you to death for doing that but I think the real problem is that there going to open the Nexus." Ginny said.

"Ginny has a point." Madison said.

"Ok what are we going to tell Dumbledore?" Holly asked as they stood in front of the stone statue.

"We tell him the truth of course. Right." Ginny said.

"I don't know Gin. It used to be just us four handleing our own problems do we really want to drag other people involved in this." Holly said.

"But he has the order to back us up." Ginny said.

"Well I don't see why we need other peoples help I mean we have handled out own problems in the past." Madison said.

"Madison has a point we do already know the spell to use." Luna said.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Ginny said.

"Look Ginny if we get into any kind of trouble or we start to think that we can't handle it then we'll go see Dumbledore." Luna said.

"But how are we going to know when he is going to open it?" Ginny asked.

"Well Professor Snape is undercover as a deatheater maybe he'll find it in his heart to let us know when he is going to open it." Luna said.

"What heart." Ginny mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" She asked with a glare.

"It just feels like were doing the wrong thing." Ginny said.

"Well Gin unless you have had some kind of vision you're overruled." Madison said.

"Fine we'll do it your way." She said finally giving in.

"Ok you two go talk to Snape and Holly and me have to get out of here because if were caught then someone is bound to know something is up." Madison said.

"Ok let's go." Holly said grabbing a hold of her arm and orbing away.

"Everything is going to be fine." Luna said linking her arm through Ginny's.

"I hope so." She said.

"Now lets go find the boys." Luna said walking towards the Great Hall.

"Do you really like Blaise?" Ginny asked.

"I really don't know. I mean he seems nice enough and he seems to like me. But he also seems to like other girls. I mean I understand why Malfoy likes you. Who wouldn't like the girl who saved there life. But I never saved Blaise and I am thinking that maybe he is only being nice to me because Malfoy told him too." She said.

"Now both of us know that Draco doesn't have that much power. He can't buy someone heart and I don't he think he would do that. He might have just told the Slythrins to look out for us not date us." Ginny said.

"Lets just hope that your right." Luna said with a sigh.

A/N: Please Review


	15. Snape and Ginny bond

Disclaimer: I disclaim

A/N: Please Review

Chapter 15

Ginny decide not to go see Draco she really needed sometime to think. She knew what the girls were doing was wrong she just didn't know how to make them realize it. She really didn't pay attention to where her feet were taking her but she ended up in front of Professor Snape's door. She knocked when she heard a "Come in" she opened it. Snape looked up from his desk where he was grading papers.

"Well what is it?" He asked.

"Professor can I ask you something?" Ginny asked.

"Get on with it I'm busy." He said.

"When you wanted to go undercover as a deatheater did anybody try to talk you out of it?"

"Miss Weasley close the door and have a seat." He said.

When she did so he began to talk again.

"Yes a few people did but I knew what I had to do and that it was the right thing to do. Now tell me why did you ask that question."

"Because my cousins feel that what we know about Tom and his plans we should keep to ourselves and I know that's the wrong thing to do but I'm out numbered here." She said.

"Well I think that you should do what you feel is right." He said.

"You know Professor I think that you and us could become accomplices in this if you're willing." Ginny said.

"Go on."

"Well I think that since you're an undercover deatheater that you might have some information that would be useful to us if you're willing to share." She said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like telling me what demons and such he is trying to get to join him and which ones have already."

"I think I could do that." He said.

"Well start the talking and I'll start the listening." She said.

"Well currently I know that he trying to find a way to open the Nexus and gain its power." He said.

"Anything else?"

"Well he has been trying to find a way to get into Valhalla." Snape said.

"Trying to get the Valkyrie's." Ginny said.

"The what?" He asked.

"There Warriors that collect strong souls and train then in the island of Valhalla for the final battle between good and evil to come." She said.

"And what side will they be on?" Snape asked.

"The good one." She said.

"But then why is Voldermort trying to get there then?" Snape asked.

"To either kill them if they don't join his side of the fight." Ginny said.

"You have to warn them." Snape said.

"There is only one way into Valhalla and that is by using a Valkyrie's necklace." Ginny said.

"Where in the bloody hell are we going to find one?" He said.

"Right here." She said pulling one out from around her neck.

"Miss Weasley how did you get that?" He asked.

"Good thing my mom's half Valkyrie." She said with a smirk.

"But…..How….What." He said.

"No time to explain we have to go now." She said as she pressed her fingertips to the pendent and a portal appeared. "After you."

Professor Snape jumped through and then Ginny.

A/N: Yup that's it there on there way to Valhalla if you don't remember the Valkyrie's then go google and google charmed then it will give you a bunch of websites and to got the tvtome one. Oh and please Review and I'm sorry it's so short.


	16. Back To Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I disclaim as always

A/N: Please Review

charmedsisters: Thank you for your view and thank you for that spell

Chapter Sixteen

When Ginny and Professor Snape arrived in the middle of Valhalla when they did so they were instantly surrounded by some of the Valkyries.

"Stop." A voice shouted from the group.

Then Mist the new leader of the Valkyries because there old Queen Star had died in a freak accident training a new warrior so now Mist was the leader she had long blonde hair that had a leather band around the forehead and brown eyes.

"Ginny what are you doing here? Are you bringing us a new soul oh he's a cute one." Mist said eyeing Snape up and down.

"No we came to warn you and by the way EW that's my potion's Professor." Ginny said making a disgusted face.

"Warn us about one." She said ignoring Ginny's last comment.

"Tom or well Voldermort is starting a war between good and evil. He is going to try to get the Valkyries on his side and if you don't go along with it which I know you wont he is going to kill you all of you." Ginny said with anger in her eyes.

"What should we do?" A Valkyrie named Jade asked she had Jade colored eyes and long curly black hair.

"Stay calm. Ginny I know you have a plan you always have a plain so tell me what are you thinking?" Mist said.

"I have all these plains going through my head but none seem to follow through." She said with a frown.

"Well the first thing we have to do is get you out of those dreadful cloths." Mist's right hand girl Cat said she was African American with dark brown eyes and straight black hair.

"Cat is right." Mist said "Come with me. We'll get your warrior dressed properly."

"Mist listen to me he isn't my warrior he is my teacher who just came with me because he has information." Ginny said.

"I know silly but trust me he has the soul of a warrior I can tell and so can you I know you can." She said.

"Ok Professor lets go get _properly _dressed." Ginny said looking at him and he just glared at her.

Fifteen minutes later Ginny emerged from a room wearing a brown navel showing top that tide between her breast and a skirt that stopped a little above mid thigh her hair being let lose from the pony tail it was in was flying freely around her. Snape was wearing muggle black slacks and a tight muggle black tee-shirt his long black hair had been washed was now pulled back into a pony tail at the nap of his neck.

"Wow Professor you clean up nicely." Ginny said looking at him.

"Miss Weasley I am not even going to comment on your attire." He said.

"That would be great." Ginny said with a smirk. "Jade where did you put my cigarettes I had them in my robe pocket?" Ginny asked

"Here." She said throwing them to her.

"You know you really shouldn't smoke its bad for the environment." Mist said walking up to them.

"Yeah well……stop grilling me." Ginny said.

"Whatever." Mist said.

"Now what do you plan we do?" Cat asked.

"I think that we as in Me, Professor Snape, Mist, Jade, and you Cat should go back to Hogwarts and let Dumbledore know what's happening." Ginny said.

"I agree." Snape said.

"Dumbledore as in Albus Dumbledore?" Mist asked.

"Yeah" Snape said defensively.

"We have been waiting for him to die for years so we could collect his soul." Mist said.

"Then its decided then." Ginny said.

"Yes we shall go to Hogwarts. I'll leave Rain in charge while were gone."

Five minutes later they were going through a portal to Hogwarts.

a/N: short I know sorry, I'm thinking of having Snape and Mist get together what do you think review and let me know


	17. Thats Not Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I so do not own.

A/N: Please Review.

Chapter Seventeen

When the portal opened in the middle of the great hall at dinner. The students started screaming but couldn't bring themselves to run. The teachers raised there wands ready to defend the school.

First Professor Snape came trough followed by Jade, Cat, Ginny, and Mist in that order. Mist closing the portal. The younger years in the great hall blushed at the outfits they were wearing while the older non-gay ones smirked at each other.

"Miss. Weasley care to explain." Professor McGonagall said standing up.

"Not really." She said with a blush stepping behind Professor Snape trying to hide from the teachers.

"Would you all please come to my office now? Miss. Lovegood that includes you." He said looking over at the Ravenclaw table." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yes professor." She said standing up.

She got up and followed the others out of the hall. She walked up next to Ginny.

"Care to explain why you and Professor Snape went to Valhalla?" She said.

"Long story." Ginny said.

"We got time." Luna said.

"Tom was going after the Valkyrie's. As ¼ Valkyrie I couldn't let that happen." She said.

"So you went against us." Luna said.

"No. I didn't tell anybody what happened. Professor Snape already knew about the Nexus." Ginny said.

"Yeah well……" She got cut off as they reached the statue of the gargoyle. "Looks like we have to tell them now."

When they got into Dumbledore's office. He waved his hand and more chairs appeared.

"Now would anyone care to tell me what is going on?" He said.

"It's a really long story." Ginny said for the second time in the last 10 minutes.

"Well then you better get started." Dumbledore said the twinkle gone from his eye.

"Ok well I was walking to Herbology when an ashro-projection of Madison and so I went and got Ginny then we orbed to Magic School…………….." Luna and Ginny then told them what happened.

"So let me get this straight. You were captured by Voldermort and chose not to tell me about it, Ginny then went to Professor Snape and pried information out of him. Then she took him and herself to Valhalla where you then brought back 3 Valkyries back with you. Did I sum that all up?" He said.

"Yup pretty much." Luna said.

"So the real question is what are we going to do with you three?" He said looking towards Mist, Cat, and Jade.

"I was hoping that you would let them stay or send out some auriors because there people are in danger. My people are in danger." Ginny said standing up.

"Miss Weasley I understand that." Dumbledore said standing up as well.

Ginny looked at him in the eye and then tilted her head to the side. She then grabbed her necklace and a portal opened. "Luna orb Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall to Valhalla now." Ginny said.

"Ginny what's going on?" Luna said confused.

"That's not Dumbledore it's someone else. Jade, Cat and Mist get in the portal now." Ginny yelled.

Luna did as she was told and so did the others but just as Ginny was supposed to go through the portal Draco and Blaise ran in.

"Ginny what's going on?" Blaise yelled.

Ginny grabbed both of them and jumped in. When they landed they saw the others looking at them.

"Ginny what the hell is going on?" Blaise asked.

"That's not Professor Dumbledore." Ginny said.

"Then who was it?" Draco asked.

"A deatheater." She said.

"Well were is Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"At Halliwell Manor." Ginny said.

"I take it we have to go back." Luna said.

"Well of course." Ginny said.

"I'm off to get the others." Luna said orbing off.

A/N: Please Review


	18. She Likes It Rough

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: Sorry the last one was so damn short

Chapter Eighteen

"Were not just going to sit around while you go skipping off to fight Deatheaters." Blaise said nodding toward Draco and then looking back at Ginny and Luna.

"We know." Luna said.

"I'm not just going to wait around for you not knowing if your ok or not." Draco said again pacing back in forth in front of them.

"We know." Ginny said.

"We have come to a conclusion and have decided to go with you." Draco said.

"We know." They said at the same time.

"Now we know you're going to fight us on this but we just want to………..wait what did you just say?" Blaise said.

"We said we know." Luna said.

"Yeah we knew you guys aren't the type to just sit back and wait that's what I like about you." Ginny said.

"Really?" Blaise asked shocked for one of the first times in his life.

"Yup now we have to go get the others if we are going to go now." Ginny said walking inside a wooded hut Draco followed her in.

"You know I don't think I've gotten to kiss you today." He said with a smirk.

He walked towards her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. She kissed him back. He broke away and smirked at her and then started to walk away.

"I don't think so." She said grabbing him and kissing him roughly.

He backed her up against the wall and deepened the kiss. She put her fingers in his hair as his hands moved up to the tie that tied her shirt together.

"Did I tell you that I love that outfit." He said as he took her shirt off revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra. "I really like that outfit."

He started kissing down her neck towards her left breast. "We can't do this." She said with a moan as his mouth found her right breast.

"You give me one good reason." He said.

"Because Professor Snape is standing in the doorway." She said.

"What!" He said his head snapping up and looking towards the door.

There stood Snape and four other Valkyries. He looked horrified while the Valkyries were smirking.

"That was a cold shower." Draco said with a grin.

"Ginny can I borrow him." One of them said with lust in her eyes.

"Sorry Maida I don't share." Ginny said putting her top back on.

"Shame." She said with a frown.

"I came to get you two its time to leave now." Snape said and turned and walked out.

"Can I at least have him?" Maida said looking after him.

"I think that Mist already has dibs." Ginny said.

"I'll talk to her about it. She shares on accession." Maida said walking away followed by the others.

"Valkyries." Draco muttered.

"I heard that." Ginny said slapping him on the butt.

"So I guess you like it rough." He said kissing shoving his tongue straight in her mouth.

"Hmm I guess I do." She said breaking the kiss and walking out.

A/N: Please Review I know this one was short as well.


	19. The Woogy

Disclaimer: I so don't own

A/N:

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's** Thanks for liking my short and dirty chapter lol

**longbca** I'm trying to update as soon as possible.

**charmedsisters**: Luna Lovegood: orbing, calling for things (like Paige does in the Show), place orbing (where she orbs in place for a second or so.) plus she is really smart and has that to her advantage with memorizing the whole Book of Shadows. Has a little bit of control over water.

Holly Wyatt: Freeze Time, Blow up things, and orb. In the show Chris didn't have all the special powers that Wyatt had so that's why she doesn't have the shield and the other things that he can do because she is basically Chris's great great granddaughter. Has a little bit of control of earth like objects.

Ginny Weasley- Premonitions, Levitation, Empathy, Dreams about her ancestors life's in her dreams, and has that freaking power with the static and brain thing that phoebe did when they traveled to the future when she was on trial and a little bit of fire power, think of when Phoebe went and took over her past life's body and she got that kick ass fire power well the elders thought it was time for another one of the members of the family to have it but just a little bit of it. Her power will progress shortly.

Madison Trudeau: Can move things with her mind, astral project, and has a little control over Air.

I am going to have there elemental powers progress more through out the fic. If you have anymore questions please don't hesitate to ask them.

Now on to the Chapter.

Chapter 19

A portal opened and out stepped the four Charmed ones, Professor Snape, Draco

Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini. They looked up at Halliwell Manor. Madison looked up at the darkened sky.

"Why is it always dark when we come her?" She asked.

"Different time zones evil is five hours ahead of us." Holly said with a smirk towards her.

"Good point." Madison said.

"Well how do you suppose we get in?" Professor Snape asked.

"We can always go up to the door, knock and be like oh hi Mr. Deatheater would you please let me in so I can retrieve the headmaster you took from my school." Blaise said.

"You know that's actually a pretty good idea." Snape said.

"You're kidding right." Madison said.

"Ok here's the plain…….." Snape said. **(Yeah ok me tell you. Not just yet.)**

Snape walked up to the door with an unconscious Ginny in his arms. He knocked and waited. The door was opened by Gloria Parkinson.

"Severus what brings you here?" She asked looking at Ginny in his arms.

"Tell the Dark Lord that I've captured one of the charmed ones." He growled walking inside the house.

"Right away." She said running into the kitchen.

"He's in the basement but he is busy at the moment." She said nervously. "Is that really a charmed one" she asked walking towards him.

"You got that right bitch." Ginny said popping up and kicking her in the face. "Get the others quick if I right then he is trying to raise the Nexus hurry." She yelled.

Ginny ran as fast as she could down to the basement. She knew exactly what spell to use ever since she was having dreams about her great great great grandmother getting possessed by it she made sure she memorized this spell out of any in the whole book.

She ran down into the basement and when she landed on the bottom step she saw Voldermort looking at a black shadow. Just as the shadow was about to enter him she started to say the spell.

"I am light,  
I am one to strong to fight." She said

"What." Voldermort said finally looking over to her.

"Return to dark where shadow's dwell,  
You can not have this Halliwell."

"A Charmed One." Voldermort hissed walking towards her.

"So go away and leave my sight,  
And take with you this endless night." She said ending the spell.

"No." Voldermort said watching the shadow go back into the earth. "You little bitch I'll kill you for that." He yelled pulling out his wand.

Ginny watched as an orb landed next to her.

"Sorry Tom looks like I won this round." She said grabbing onto Holly and orbing out of the manner.

They landed in front of the others. When Draco saw her he engulfed her into a hug.

"Don't you ever, ever do something stupid like that again. Or I will kill you myself." He said kissing her.

"Hey it's in the job description." She said.

"Ginny you still should have waited for us." Madison said.

"I know but it felt like I had to do that." Ginny said. "Um guys aren't we forgetting about something? Dumbledore" Luna asked.

"Right here." He said from behind her.

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

"Me, Draco, and Blaise were getting him out while you were off smashing one of Voldermort dreams." Professor Snape said.

"How nice of you to put it that way." Ginny said touching her necklace and a portal opening. She then felt something rub up against her leg. She looked down and saw a black cat rubbing against her leg.

She saw that it had collar on and picked it up. It was the Charmed One's symbol on it and had a name as well Kit.

A/N: Please Review and I would like charmedsisters for that spell.


	20. Bring back what was lost

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Please Review

Chapter 20

It had been a week since they had closed the Nexus and brought back the proper Dumbledore. The fake one had fled after realizing he had been caught. Ginny sat at a desk in her dorm looking for a way to bring Sirius back. Kit her new cat was sitting in her lap.

"Oh my god…..OH MY GOD….I FOUND IT….I FOUND IT!" She yelled excitedly while standing up making Kit drop to the ground. "I found it." She yelled as she copied it on a spare piece of parchment.

She took off running out of her dorm and down to the Quidditch field to find Harry. She saw him and flagged him down.

"Gin what's up?" He asked.

"I found it. I found it." She yelled jumping up and down.

"Found what?" Harry asked getting off his broom.

"I found a way to bring Sirius back." She said.

"Are you sure." He asked shaking her a little.

"Positive." Ginny said with a smile.

"Ginny that's great." He said grabbing her and spinning her around in a hug.

"Ok Harry lets go tell Dumbledore." She said.

He took her by the hand and started running towards the castle. What Ginny didn't see was the Slytherin Quidditch team walk out of the locker room just as Harry hugged her.

* * *

"Miss. Weasley are you positive?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I can do the spell myself it doesn't even need the Power of Four. I have basically everything I need accept a picture or Sirius." She said.

"I can help you there." Harry said reaching into his robes and pulling out a folded picture of Sirius and his parents. "I carry it everywhere with me."

"You do know that I'm gonna have to burn this right." She said.

"Anything is worth having him back." Harry said.

"Give me half and hour in my dorm room alone." Ginny said walking out of Dumbledore's office.

* * *

When Ginny got to her room she put a locking spell on the door. She took out her burning bowel and put the picture of Sirius in it. And hoped that all went right.

She put the picture in the bowel and lit one of her matches and put that in as well.

"A place for everything

And everything its place

bring back what was lost

through time and space."

She watched to make sure it was still burning.

"A place for everything

and everything its place

bring back what was lost

through time and space."

She pricked her finger with a needle and dropped some of the blood into the bowel.

"A place for everything

and everything its place

bring back what was lost

through time and space."

There was a big poof of smoke and when it cleared there stood Sirius Black with two other people.

"Lily and James Potter." Ginny said.


	21. I saw You

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: Please Review

Chapter 21

"Oh god your Lily and James Potter." Ginny said.

"Yeah and you are?" James asked.

"Oh yeah well I'm Ginny Weasley. My brother Ron is best friends with your son." She said.

"Harry….Where's Harry?" Lily asked.

"Ginny were all dead how did this happen?" Sirius asked.

"Um………Um" She said

"Ginny." Sirius said seriously.

"Uh...um...Stop Grilling me." She said.

"Ginny." Sirius said again.

"This is all Harry's fault." She said.

"Where is Harry?" James asked.

"Dumbledore's office." Ginny said.

"Let's go." Lily said about to walk out of the door.

"Um….Mrs. Potter I have a faster way." Ginny said. "LUNA"

Luna orbed in.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I need you to orb me, Sirius, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter to Dumbledore's office." Ginny said.

"Ok. Wait what?" She said.

"I'll explain everything when we get there." Ginny said.

"Ok fine." Luna said "Just grab on and don't let go until we are safely on the ground."

They all grabbed onto her and she then orbed them away into Dumbledore's office. When they landed they all let go.

Harry and Dumbledore were sitting down in front of the fire talking with there backs to them. They hadn't seen them orb in.

"Harry?" Lily said.

Harry and Dumbledore stood up and turned towards them.

"Sirius, Mum, Dad" He said then passed out.

"Harry. Harry wake up." Ginny said tapping him on the face a bit.

"Ginny I dreamed that you brought back my parents and Sirius." He said groggily.

"Uh….Harry that really did happen." Ginny said.

"It worked." Harry said sitting up.

"Yeah" Ginny said.

"But how?" He asked.

"Seems like Mrs. Weasley had an accident a very good accident." Dumbledore said.

"I think that the spell brought everyone that was in the picture back." Ginny said.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Harry asked.

"I don't think we really know. It might be a problem because they were dead so long." Luna said.

"Yeah Sirius has been dead a year and 5 month Lily and James were dead for 16 years." Ginny said.

"Well let's just wait and see what happens." Dumbledore said.

"They can't be seen in public." Ginny said.

"Yeah no one knows that there back, and I think that we should keep it that way it will be a great element of surprise with Voldermort." Luna said.

"Your right it will." Dumbledore said.

"I think that we should stay at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters." Sirius said.

"I think that he is right and that Harry should have as much time with his parents as possible." Dumbledore said.

"Ok well my job is done so I think that you and Harry can get then settled. Let's go Luna." Ginny said standing up and walking out.

"Ginny." Lily said walking over to her.

"Yeah."

"Thank you." Lily said hugging her.

"No problem." Ginny said hugging her back and then walking out.

When Ginny and Luna reached the top of the staircase they went there separate ways. With Luna telling her that she did good.

Ginny started walking to the Gryffindor Common room. When she ran into Draco.

"Hey Draco." Ginny said standing on her toes and giving him a kiss on the lips. He didn't kiss her back. "What's wrong?"

"I saw you." He said coldly.

"Saw me what?" She asked.

"I saw you with pretty boy Potter." He growled.

"Draco Harry and me are just friends." Ginny said.

"Didn't look that way on the Quidditch field." He said.

"The hug that's ridicules he hugged me cause I found a way to bring Sirius back." Ginny said and then putting her hand over her mouth realizing what she had just let slip.

"You what?" He asked shocked.

"Ok I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone." She said.

"Ginny I would never betray your trust." He said.

"Ok well I brought Sirius Black back from the dead but the spell sort of went wrong." She said.

"How so?" He asked.

"Like I also brought back Lily and James Potter." She said and looked to the ground.

"Bloody hell Ginny that's great." He said kissing her.

"You think so." She said when he let go of her.

"You-know-who is going to be so brassed off." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." He said kissing her again. "Now lets go for a walk and you can tell me all about it." He grabbed her hand and started walking towards the front of the castle.

A/N: Please Review


	22. Binding

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update my computer crashed and I have had a writers block.

Chapter 22

Luna didn't just go back to the Ravenclaw dorm she orbed to the American magic school right into Madison and Holly's room.

"Luna what?" Holly asked

"We need to talk just us three." Luna said.

"What about Ginny?" Madison asked.

"That's what we need to talk about." Luna said.

"Luna your being cryptic what's going on?" Holly demanded to know.

"Ginny betrayed us and Dumbledore." Luna said.

"What first off Ginny we never betray Dumbledore let alone us." Holly said.

"Yeah well my sources say that she has." Luna said.

"And what sources would that be." Holly asked still defensive.

"The Elders." Luna said with a smirk.

"What do you mean the Elders? Since when have you been in contact with them?" Madison asked.

"For a couple of months. They said that Ginny will betray us sooner or later and that it's in her blood. For the gods sake she brought back Sirius Black, and James and Lily Potter." Luna said.

"She did what?" Madison asked standing up furious.

"Yeah imagine what else she has been doing behind our backs." Luna said.

"Even if what you say is true then what do you think we should do?" Holly asked suspiciously.

"I think we should bind her powers." Luna said with a smirk.

"WHAT NO." Holly said.

"Holly is right on that one" Madison said.

"We cant just let her run free when she is doing stuff like that." Luna said.

"We know but we just don't think binding her powers is the right thing." Madison said.

"Fine I'll do it myself." Luna said orbing away.

"I didn't like the look in her eyes." Madison said.

"Yeah it wasn't any emotion just a blank stare. Like no one was in there." Holly said.

"You don't think she is under a curse or something do you?" she asked.

"I don't know but I do know we should go talk to Ginny. She will know what's going on." Holly said.

"Let's go." Madison said grabbing onto Holly while she orbed her away.

They orbed to the 6th year Gryffindor girl's dorm and sat and waited for Ginny. Ginny came in about 20 minutes later.

"Hey girls what's up?" She asked startled to see them there.

"Well Gin we could ask you the same thing done any good spells lately?" Madison asked.

"Yeah I did one earlier it kind of went wrong, but in a good way." Ginny said.

"Tell us about it?" Holly asked.

"Well I was trying to do a favor for Harry by bringing back Sirius Black. And it kind of went wrong. I brought him back along with Lily and James Potter." She said with a shrug.

"I knew she wouldn't lie to us." Holly said to Madison.

"Of course I wouldn't lie to you why would you think I would." Ginny said outraged

"Yeah well that's what Luna told us." Madison said.

"Luna told you what?" Ginny said confused.

"Luna told us that the elders have been talking to her telling her that you are going to betray us." Holly explained.

"Luna said that how could she." Ginny said while she stormed out of the room.

Ginny found Luna and Blaise by the lake.

"Hey Ginny." Luna said with a smile.

"You bitch how could you?" Ginny said while she punched Luna in the face.

"Ginny what do you think your doing." Blaise said in shock.

"How could and going behind my back that way." Ginny said practically in tears. She grabbed Luna up by the front of her robes and got right in her face.

"You went behind my back when you did that spell." Luna hissed.

"Luna this isn't you." Ginny said stepping away from her. "_Finite Incamtrum_" Ginny said pointing her wand at her.

"Ginny? What's going on?" Luna asked confused from the ground. "Why does my face hurt?"

"Oh Luna honey you were under the Imperius Curse." Ginny said helping her to her feet. "And I kind of punched you in the face."

"Why what did I do to you." Luna asked.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Ginny asked.

"Us going into the manor to close the Nexus" She said.

"Sweetie that was last week." Ginny said.

"She must have been hit with it when we entered and we didn't know it." Blaise said.

2 orbs appeared.

"Ginny don't do it." Holly yelled.

"We found out she is under a spell." Madison said.

"Guys you're a little slow we already figured that one out." Ginny said.

"Oh well did you reverse it?" Madison asked.

"Yup standered Imperious Curse." Ginny said.

"Oh….Ok well our job here is done." Madison said.

"Yeah bye guys we'll talk to you later." Holly said.

They both kissed Luna and Ginny on the cheeks and waved to Blaise and orbed away.

A/N: Please Review


End file.
